


Blunt and Straight to the Point

by SNAKEYTIMES



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Autistic Ushijima Wakatoshi, Bullying, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Pure, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNAKEYTIMES/pseuds/SNAKEYTIMES
Summary: Tendou and Ushijima are gonna practice for nationals together and they run into Tendou's old bullies
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Blunt and Straight to the Point

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for school lol

Blunt and Strait and to the Point  
“You’re a monster!” The boy’s happy wide eyes fell as the remark hit him in the gut. Suddenly the gym started to scream, cry and insult the young boy. The other team, the audience, and his team and coach were all afraid and running away.   
“Mr.Tendou, are you even listening to me?” The teacher said with an edge in her voice. Tendou’s eyes shot across the classroom to the person who spoke his name, not even hearing the question.“Uhh, yes?” The boy’s w shaped smile slipped out smoothly, his neck craning almost like a puppy. His big sunken, downturned, sleepy-looking eyes grew and his small, almost red pupils shrunk. He had smooth but spiky deep red hair. It stood tall on his head shifting with every word he spoke. He was tall and skinny looking like a stick figure with more detail. His long bandaged fingers were held onto his jaw attached to his elbow sitting on his desk as he daydreamed.   
His response to his teacher was more a question than a statement which caused his classmates to giggle and whisper. “Just, focus please.” He nodded and tried to focus as his smile slipped away. The stupid dream, more like a nightmare, that he gets at the worst times. When he was younger he was almost comically different. His very bold and prominent facial features and lanky stature was the first ‘flaw’. He was frighteningly good at guessing. As much as that helped him, being a middle blocker in volleyball, it was terrifying to his peers. Any child would be scared of someone being able to block a spike with his eyes closed. It earned him the title of ‘guess monster’ which would be nice if the other young kids meant it nicely.

“Ushijima, Ushijima! Ushijima~ there you are!” “Hello, Tendou.” Ushijima Wakatoshi was just as scary as Tendou but in a very different way. He has dark olive-brown hair flipped over the side of his head into a side-part-bang. His relatively short hair matches his stern olive-colored eyes. His face usually holds a stoic expression, which makes him very intimidating. He is only an inch taller than the other but he is much broader and more muscley. He has a very strong and athletic build. He doesn’t interact with many people besides his team and family. He really could be friends with anyone he wanted, being so gifted in volleyball making him quite popular. Mostly known for his insane left-handed spike, rarely blocked, or ever received first try. “Can we go to practice now~? That last class was unbearable!”  
Then Tendou turned to see his self proclaimed friend's reaction “I get that. I guess we could walk together.” Ushijima threw his bag over his shoulder and turned the other way. “So~ what class did you have, buddy?” Ushijima stopped and turned around. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His neck pulled back as his teammate pushed his head into his space, arms hanging loosely below him hunched over, practice putting all his weight in his knees and shoulders. “Why do you want to know?”   
“Jeez Ushi, don’t get your undies in a twist, I just wanted to communicate. Y’know, as friends do.” He said grouchily swinging his body around and flinging his arms behind him, now holding his weight another way, kicking his legs straight up as he walked.  
“Wait, sorry. That was rude of me. I didn’t know you meant it in a friendly way.” Tendou looked back at his captain with a bored expression, it instantly was changed into a closed-eyed grin, “YAY! Let’s go!” He started running down the hallway and Ushijima ran too.  
The gym was a different building than the rest of the campus so they change before they leave. They found their way to the bathroom and changed quickly into their practice clothes. When they finally left the main building and the whipping cold wind hit the bare skin on their hands, ankles, necks, and faces.   
Ushijima didn’t seem very affected as he turned to Tendou and asked if they should jog to get to their destination. “My gosh, Ushi, it’s SO COLD! How are you not frozen?!?” He sped up to keep up with his teammate who is excellent in any form of exercise. “Well I am running, so my body heat is higher, and I did wear another long sleeve under my jacket.” Tendou nodded to the former dance response. Then, Tendou challenged Ushijima to race, the two of them began sprinting to the gym. “Ugh! You always… win!” He gasped between breaths. The two of them walked into the gym and then met the coach. “You guys are late! At least you guys are dressed, get started!” Their old grump coach yelled, he was great at winning but not the best teacher. “Should we begin stretching now?” Ushijima asked the grumpy man. Tendou interjected by saying, “We already ran from the school to here! We are already warmed up,” “Didn’t I say get started, start stretching!” not even affected by Tendou’s running statement.  
The two boys jogged over to the rest of the team and got on the floor to do stretching. They were kind of separate from the others who are already talking but no one seemed to notice them. After they finished warming up the whole team came together to see if they were doing a practice game. Surely they would, for the coach will have them practice for the Nationals whenever they can.   
After playing a couple of sets, the team that Ushijima and Tendou were assigned to, unsurprisingly, won. The practice was almost over and they were currently getting water to calm their breath. All the boys were panting throats raspy from the intense game. 

“Ushijima! Do you want to come to my house and practice more? Nationals are coming up soon you know!” Nationals are the biggest thing for volleyball players. Once a year, dozens of teams compete to win. The school Tendou and Ushijima went to won every year. Tendou practically bounced while asking for him to come over, praying that he would say yes. 

“I know, it is in a couple of weeks, we only have a few practice matches before then. I suppose more practice couldn't hurt. Yes, I will go to your house, Tendou.” Ushijima said bluntly.

“YAY! There is a park on my street that has a court there! Not a sand one, like the gym! It’s almost like a tennis court…” Tendou trailed off and began ranting about the park and what they might see. 

This practice was over, Tendou and Ushijima started walking to the park in Tendou's neighborhood. it was still a little cold but the two were used to it by now. There was a group of kids by the court but not playing on it. Tendou stopped short, and Ushijima slowed down beside him not knowing why he did. 

“ Tendou is there something wrong?” The redhead looked kinda shocked but that didn't stop him from going back to a smile and reassuring his friends that he was okay, 

“ I just know those kids, I went to elementary school with them, that's all!” Then the boys in question noticed who it was and the kids spoke.

“Hey look it's the freak!” There is silence and then laughter from the boys by the court. “It's the monster! Tendou!” Laughter filled the cold, dark park again.  
“Are you still playing volleyball?” “Who's that? That's your friend!” “Why would he like a weirdo like you?” Taunting questions came from Tendou’s former classmates.

“Hey! What did he do?” Ushijima asked. Because of the loud remark, the other bullies stopped, “W-well look at him! He looks like a crazy noodle!” Cheering surrounded the boys again, and the pointing and the jeers. Tendou started to walk away but Ushijima grabbed him before he could fully walk away.

“You called him a monster. Why?” Ushijima was puzzled by the nicknames and taunts, he wanted to know why people would be so rude to his teammate. The boys were thrown off by his bluntness. They looked frightened beyond belief, and this time another boy spoke, 

“He’s a psycho!! Have you seen him play volleyball?!” The boy yelled aggressively at the former, “He can tell the future!” 

Ushijima was taken aback, “I have seen him play. But I doubt he’s telepathic. It’s pretty cool the way he plays, he’s really good.” Ushijima said with a shrug. Tendou's eyes lit up at the praise. He stopped walking away and stood tall with his arms crossed and a smile sat proudly on his face. 

Not only was Ushijima taller than all the other boys, but he also was much broader than them by more than a couple of inches, as a result, the boys were practically shaking. Then, Tendou walked up just a step in front of Ushijima and looked at them in their eyes. Then again, he was about the same height as Ushijima, so he bent down to their level in a very demeaning and teasing way.

“I might have been the ‘weird kid’ when we were younger, but” Tendou started saying with quotations over his words, “I am much better at volleyball than all of you, with my guess block.” He said it with a little smirk. Then he stood up straight and put his arm on Ushijima’s shoulder.

“Now leave. We are practicing for Nationals.” Ushijima said the truth, plain and simple that's how he was. Whenever you talked to him he would be blunt and straight to the point. Therefore he was practically the opposite of Tendou.

“Nationals?!?” The shorter boys shrieked.

“Yes. Our team goes every year.” Ushijima said harshly. ‘They were rude to Tendou so I’ll be rude to them.’ he thought. He let a small smirk and kept speaking. “Our team always wins, but you can never be too sure.”

Tendou and his old classmates gaped at him. That was the most emotion he has shown all night. Ushijima's smile dropped again and spoke again.   
“You heard me, leave.” The other boys scattered trying not to look scared, but they were all shocked out of their minds.

Once the boys left the park completely, Tendou and Ushijima walked into the court alone. Tendou was less ecstatic than he was before seeing his old classmates but tried hiding it by speeding up his walk. It’s important to realize that Ushijima was bad at picking up social cues but regardless of his denseness, he could tell when his friend was sad. 

Even so, his comfort could only be so comforting, “Tendou, did they bully you in elementary school?” That’s how he spoke, straight to the point. Tendou wasn’t very shocked at the question, but he didn’t want to answer. ‘Don’t be weak. You’re okay...you’re not a monster.’  
“You don’t have to answer-”

“Nah, Ushi. Just playful teasing, I can handle it.” He tried to keep his head up, he tried to smile. HE fought to practice what he preached, ‘Smile through it all! Lifes too short to weigh your face down with a frown!!’ 

‘The cheesiest thing ever created.’ That was what their team said the first time they heard it. But that’s how Tendou is, incredibly cheesy. He said it enough to himself that he believed it was true.   
“Tendou I know you like smiling, but you don’t have to. Those guys are jerks, if you try to ignore them all the time, it means they’ve won.” That’s what sent Tendou over the edge.

He threw his bag on the ground with a thud and began ranting about the torment, “Why are they so rude?! They saw me and targeted me! THEN, they found what I like and I’m good at, and ruined it for me!” 

Ushijima put his bag down softer than Tendou did, but either way listened to what he said. He knew his friend was suffering, he knew he had to help him, he knew he couldn’t have a world-changing statement to fix his friend, no- he didn’t want to fix his friend, there was nothing to fix. He only did what he knew he could do, listen. Ushijima sat against the wall of the court and put his elbows on his knees. He sat there for Tendou’s rant and listened to every word. If you asked him what he said, he could repeat it word for word.

“Why did you come with me? Why would you be proud of being my teammate?!” Tendou was out of breath by now and close to tears. “Tendou, your not just another kid on my team. You are my friend. Those guys were being ridiculous, they deserved it.”

That’s how he talked and how he always has and always will. Ushijima Wakatoshi was dense. He was oblivious. He was clueless. 

He was blunt and straight to the point.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
